


DRAGON

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Principe riluttante [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento intimo tra G e Giotto.Scritta sentendo: Built By Titan - Dragon (feat. Skybourne) [Official Audio]; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hghla7Ca0ZU.Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!	G/Giotto	Il Primo è nato il primo giorno dell'anno
Relationships: G/Giotto | Vongola Primo
Series: Principe riluttante [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480532





	DRAGON

DRAGON

“Quando ero giovane ero forte come un giovane drago, potevo volare” disse G. Allargò le braccia e sentì il vento che gli sferzava il viso, scompigliandogli i capelli rossi.

“Raccontami ancora” sussurrò Giotto, abbracciandolo.

Erano seduti sui rami di un albero e la parte superiore del loro corpo usciva da sopra le fronde.

Delle farfalle volteggiavano intorno a loro, le loro ali brillavano di blu intenso.

G riaprì gli occhi di scatto e sorrise.

“Sotto gli oceani c’è un gigantesco tesoro. Lì, vicino dov’è finito adesso il mio castello” spiegò.

Il viso di Giotto s’illuminò.

“Sì. Quell’isola silenziosa adesso sta nel fondo nel mare ad aspettare solo noi. Le sue avventure ci chiamano, si sussurrano all’orecchio” spiegò G.

Giotto gli accarezzò la guancia bollente, lì dove aveva il tatuaggio che richiamava una pianta d’edera di fuoco.

G lo guardò, posandogli un bacio sulle sue labbra.

“Questa sarà la nostra storia. Tu crescerai e diventerai un grande leone e ruggirai dalle cime più alte. Sarò io ad accompagnarti, mio signore”.

Giotto avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare.

\- Non c’è cosa che non farei per rivederti re. Governeremo insieme su questo mondo e tu ruggirai ancora, amore mio.

Questa è una promessa, mio drago – pensò. Si sciolse la cravatta nera e sfilò dal collo di G quella verde, che già la tempesta faceva ricadere larga al collo.

G si sfilò la camicia bianca, di cui teneva slacciati la maggior parte dei bottoni.

“Io lo sento! Il fuoco che scorre nelle mie vene”. Si accese una sigaretta con la sua fiamma della tempesta. “Un giorno voleremo liberi insieme, te lo prometto, mio Cielo” disse.

Giotto guardò il cielo e sorrise. Notò il punto in cui congiungeva con il mare, in uno sfolgorante brillio e le sue iridi dorate brillarono.

“Il fuoco dentro di te brucerà anche dentro di me!” gridò. Le farfalle volarono via.

G gli passò la mano tra i capelli e gli posò un bacio sul collo. Iniziò a slacciargli la camicia, posandogli dei baci delicati sul petto.

Giotto sollevò la mano al cielo e gridò: “First Burner!”.

In lontananza spiccarono il volo delle colombe candide che andarono a posarsi sulle rose del giardino Vongola.

“Amo sentire le tue storie” ammise Giotto.

G si era sbarazzato delle proprie scarpe.

“Sicuro che non preferireste essere a palazzo? Si sta festeggiando il vostro compleanno e l’anno nuovo” sussurrò.

\- Non poteva nascere in nessun altro giorno che non nel primo giorno dell’anno. Lui rappresenta speranza e rinascita, cambiamento.

Da lui dipenderà se questo mondo proseguirà il corso maledetto che ha avuto fino ad ora o cambierà – pensò.

Giotto rispose: “Sono sicuro che l’unico con cui voglio festeggiarlo sei tu. Anzi, sai esattamente in che modo voglio passarlo”.

G aveva fatto accomodare Giotto sulle sue gambe, stando attento a rimanere in bilico, mentre lo accarezzava. Gli accarezzava le labbra, mentre si scambiavano dei baci desiderosi, ma rapidi.

I respiri di entrambi erano accelerati.

Giotto arrossì, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Mi vergogno così tanto del mio corpo. Sono ‘così’ sproporzionato” borbottò.

\- Tutta colpa del mio addestratore. Mi spara sempre i proiettili dell’ultimo desiderio proprio ‘ lì’ – pensò.

G gli mordicchiò il labbro.

“Io non mi lamento” soffiò.

“ _Iiiiih_!” strillò Giotto, rischiando di cadere.

G ridacchiò, stringendolo a sé.

“Tranquillo, so che preferisci che sia io ad occuparmi di te” gli soffiò all’orecchio.

Giotto lo baciò con trasporto, G mugolò di piacere, avvertì dei brividi lungo la schiena mentre gli accarezzava il membro.

\- Non ti farò essere un re da operetta, non gli permetterò di renderti una bella statuina immobile in una torre. Ti porterò con me – promise G.

Gli afferrò la mano libera e se la portò alla bocca, mordendone l’indice. Iniziò a succhiarlo, inumidendoglielo.

Giotto strofinò il suo naso contro quello del braccio destro ed iniziò a prepararsi.

G lo cullò contro di sé, aspettò che avesse finito e lo penetrò con un colpo deciso, Giotto diede il ritmo muovendo il bacino su e giù.

I due continuarono a baciarsi, i loro corpi ignudi erano accarezzati dal vento.

I vestiti erano precipitati o sul suolo, coperto dall’erba folta, o sui rami dell’albero. Uno scoiattolo correva tra i loro pantaloni, dimenando la coda dalla peluria folta e rossiccia.

I gemiti di G e Giotto risuonavano tutt’intorno.

Alle loro spalle il cielo azzurro terso.

“G!” gridò Giotto, raggiungendo l’orgasmo.


End file.
